At the Movies
by JeTirific
Summary: An idea why Cat and Jade where sitting next to each other at the movies. Jat/Cade


Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious, or the characters

_"Cat please, if you need to see the movie so bad, please let's get out of town to see it, I don't want anyone to see us together…they might get suspicious…"_

"_Noooo, please Jade let's just go see the movie! Please, please, oh pretty please with pretty pink heart-shaped sprinkles on a red velvet cupcake!"_

"_Sheeze Cat, you know if I didn't love you I would throw a rock at you right now."_

"_So that's a yes? Oh please let it be a yes, I want to see the movie really bad!"_

"_Fine we'll go…but we're sitting in the back where we will be less noticed…"_

"_Oh yay! Thank you Jadeyln!"_

"_Like I said, if I didn't love you, you'd be in the hospital for that Caterina"_

_She grabs my hand and tries to pull me out the door, out of pure excitement, I hate to admit this but, Cat isn't weak like everyone says, she's pretty strong when she needs to be, or in this case wants to. I barley have enough time to grab Cat's purse as she hurries me out the door, glad I have my keys in my pocket because she already let the locked door slam behind us, and if I didn't have the keys, she would be the one climbing through a window I would probably have broken. I want to walk so we can waste time before the movie, but then again, I don't want anyone to see us…looks like I'm driving then. Please don't let anyone see us…it's not that I'm ashamed of Cat, hell no, if society would accept us I'd be flaunting her throughout the school, the city, hell the state if I was able to, but for now our relationship is hush-hush, no one knows, well I think Tori might, a few weeks ago before class started Cat and I were making out in Sikowitz class, we were too caught up to hear the door open, but we did hear the door slam shut, I looked over to see who it was and I swore I caught a glimpse of Tori's bag. That would explain why she's giving us cute expressions when she sees us alone and she'll even let out an "Awww" before Cat grabs my arm and stops me from chasing Tori._

_We get to the theater and Cat is literally bouncing up and down, I'll admit it now, she acts like a 5 year old with a sugar rush, at times, but I still love her creativity, the way she's not afraid to express herself, and her hyper moments…most importantly I love __her__. She begs me for some money to buy "snacks" I know she means candy, and truly I don't mind giving her money for the surgery treat, it makes her happy and I love seeing her happy…I just hide that fact at school. She takes the money and runs off to the counter to buy as much of the colored sugar as she can, I'm surprised she hasn't gone into a sugar induced coma from eating the stuff all the time, but then again it's sweet, and she's sweet so I guess she can handle it. Wow…see? This is why I don't try to be romantic that was so lame. She runs back caring I think 4 packs of gummy-bears…oh Cat. _

"_C'mon we're gonna miss it!"_

_She grabs my hand, once again, and hurries us off to the dark room to watch some romantic-comedy…I'm hoping no one see's us here or an ambulance might have to be called…and possibly the police…fine I wouldn't go that far, but there will be some soda on someone's head if they dare point us out…Cat the things I do for you._

"_Here, let's sit here! It's in the back and the lights are already out…please?"_

"_Fine, just sit…and try not to cause attention…I don't want to be caught."_

"_Okay!"_

_We take our seats in the back, I'm on the end isle seat and Cat is on my left, there are a few people in front of us, and I have a strange feeling I know them from somewhere…this was a bad idea. Cat already ripped open a package of candy and offers me a few pieces, I reject, but she insists and I finally give in…she doesn't hand me the pieces and instead feeds 3too me…I'm so glad the lights are already out, because if they weren't…you could defiantly tell something is going on between Cat and I from the expression on my face. I slowly give Cat a quick kiss right as the movie starts, I know I said I don't want anyone to find out about us, but it's way to dark to even tell I just kissed her. _

_The title screen comes on and I'm thinking of other more important, to me anyways, things instead of watching this pointless movie. I look over to see Cat smiling and laughing at whatever is happening on screen, I turn my attention to the screen for a second, realize I don't like who's on the screen and go back to thinking. A few minutes pass and I feel someone hold my hand, I turn my attention to Cat, who is shyly smiling, she's up to something, she's probably going to see if I'll let people see us holding hands…oh Cat. I don't swat her hand away or even dare move it, I just go back to looking around the theater and trying to find anything to do but watch this movie. _

_Another hour passes and I'm bored as hell, I even started checking my hair for loose ends…I'm that bored. Finally the ending credits start to roll and people start to file out of the theater, including the 2 people in front of us…this was defiantly a bad idea! _

"_Hey Jade, hey Cat!"_

"_Hiya Tori, Hiya Andre!"_

"…"

"_What's up Little Red? Jade are you okay…?"_

"…_when did you get here Cat?"_

_Smooth…_

"_A few minutes after you…"_

"_You didn't know she was sitting next to you Jade?"_

"_Do you really think I would pay attention, Tori?"_

"_Well if someone was sitting next to you, wouldn't you like to see who it was?"_

"_Not really…and now I must do this"_

_I pull out my phone and update my Slap account;_

_**Dear girl sitting next to me in the movies, your hair is an obnoxious color. Dye it anything but that! Mood: Disgusted**_

_I'm sorry Cat…_

_Cat looks at my screen and pulls out her phone as well;_

_**Do you mean me? *Sent from Cat's mobile phone.**_

_Thanks for playing along babe;_

_**Get off the phone and watch the movie!**_

_Even if the movie was over…hey the lights went on._

"_Wow, you two are friends, yet you act like you hate each other!"_

"_Who said we were friends?"_

"_C'mon Jade, out of everyone in the group, Cat is the only one you're nice too"_

"_Shut it Andre"_

"_Just saying Jade…"_

"_Hey Tori, want some candy?"_

_Hey, nice job making the moment less awkward Cat, I see I trained you well._

"_No thanks Cat"_

"_What about you Andre?"_

"_I'm good Lil' Red"_

"_What about you Jade?"_

"_You're kidding me, I'm fine Cat"_

"_Well…we're gonna leave now, bye Cat…Jade"_

"_Bye Tori! Bye Andre!"_

_Well they left and so did everyone else in the theater, I'm sure it's safe to leave now, and this time I grab Cat's wrist and we exit the theater, we don't talk until we are in my car, and I pull out of the parking lot._

"_I'm sorry Tori and Andre saw us…you were right this was a bad idea"_

"_No it wasn't Cat, sure they saw us, but like Andre said, they saw us as friends, as long as they think nothing else we're safe."_

"_Jade…why can't we come out? I mean you love me right? So why is it such a bad thing that everyone knows we're dating? I mean isn't everyone already suspicious you broke up with Beck…for good, yet you have no guy after you?"_

"_Cat…it won't be easy for us if everyone knew, I mean being in high school, and everyone knowing you're gay? Not the best idea. I don't want you getting hurt because of what we are, it won't ever be easy for us, but for now, while no one knows, it's easier, I mean sneaking around is hard, but we aren't getting beaten for being gay. I don't want you hurt"_

"_But we can't hide it forever…"_

"_And we aren't, we'll come out…after school, it'll be easier then, until then, we have to sneak around"_

_I hear her sigh, she's disappointed and I can't blame her, but what I said is true, I don't want Cat hurt, she doesn't deserve the hate we would get and I don't want to put her through that, we will have to go public sometime, but not until school is either over, or near over. _

"_Jade?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks…for protecting me"_

"_Anything for you babe…anything"_

"_I love you; Jade…you know that right?"_

"_Yes I know Cat, and I love you too, one day cat, we can say it in front of everyone, I promise you that"_


End file.
